l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1165
}} Events * Kaelung uncovers a kolat plot to kidnap Togashi Satsu's wife, Togashi Misuko, and foils the plot. * The resistance of the Senpet remmants against the Yodotai invaders moved to Medinaat al-Salaam. * The Toku family is founded. * The Morito family is founded. * The Bloodspeakers open a gateway to Jigoku within the ruins of Otosan Uchi. Lion troops contain the outbreak and eventually seal the gateway. * The Imperial Legions are reorganized and each clan nominate a commander each from their ranks. * Horiuchi Nobane becomes the commander of the Eighth Imperial Legion. * Kan'ok'ticheck is chosen as Chief of Chiefs by the Council of Tribes. * The Tomorrow Chieftain arrives. * The Lost City is retrieved from Yume-do. Month of the Dragon * Agasha Hamanari becomes catatonic with visions of the future. Month of the Serpent * Iuchiban escapes his Tomb. * Large fires erupt in Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho, increasing Lion-Crane tensions. * Doji Domotai wins the Topaz Championship. Month of the Horse * Iuchiban conqueres the City of the Lost after a short duel with Daigotsu. * The War of the Rich Frog begins. Month of the Goat * Iuchiban's forces assault Kyuden Hiruma. * Ide Tang becomes the Ide family daimyo. Month of the Monkey * Iuchiban sacrifices the last Ki-Rin to create the Rain of Blood, throwing the Empire into chaos. * Not long after the Rain of Blood Shosuro Yudoka approaches Shosuro Aroru about a mission in the City of Remembrance. * The Dragon Clan is charged by Toturi III to restore order to Rokugan after the Rain of Blood. * The Egg of P'an Ku is left by Ninube agents for Matsu Nimuro and Kitsu Juri to find. They create Tamago. Month of the Rooster * Iuchi Katamari learns the mysteries of the Doomseekers from Adisabah the Cruel. * Yajinden discovers the Realm of Thwarted Destiny. * The Emperor sends the Shogun to the Kaiu Kabe. * Daigotsu's allies build tenuous alliances with the Kolat and the Moto. Month of the Dog * Iuchiban lays siege to Gisei Toshi. * Isawa Sachi becomes Master of Earth. * Toku Inao becomes Monkey Clan Champion Month of the Boar * Rosoku issues the Challenges of Enlightenment to the Empire. Month of the Rat * Toturi III challenges Iuchiban to meet their armies at Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho. There is no response. * The Bat Clan is founded by Yoritomo Komori. * The Komori family is founded. * The famed poet Rezan falls into a deep depression and enters the Shadowlands. The Month of the Ox * Yasuki Hachi makes an arrangement with Yoritomo Kumiko to cease all Mantis piracy for two years. * Challenges of Enlightenment: Mirumoto Masae discovers the Book of Air and is named Keeper of Air. Battles * Siege of Gisei Toshi Births * False Nimuro in the Month of the Monkey * Hida Ren * Morito Kiyoemon Deaths * Akodo Ijiasu in the Month of the Horse * Akodo Sarasa, the possessed serial killer * Akodo Tadenori in the Month of the Dog * Akodo Tsuri * Akodo Yobi * Asahina Kikui in the Month of the Horse * Asahina Surodoi in the Month of the Dog * Asako Misao * Asako Yaro * Atshushi * Daigotsu Manobu * Doji Noriko * Doji Takasu * Genjo * Goemon in the Month of the Monkey * H'k'tir * Hiroshige * Hiruma Masagaro in the Month of the Goat * The Hooded Ronin in the Month of the Boar * Ikoma Kyuso * Ide Tadaji in the Month of the Goat * Isawa Hisayori in the Month of the Dog * Isawa Junichiro in the Month of the Dog * Isawa Taeruko in the Month of the Dog * Isawa Wazuka in the Month of the Dog * Jamilah * Kaeru Juro * Kaiu Kuma in the Month of the Serpent * Kaiu Sui in the Month of the Serpent * Kakita Yozo in the Month of the Monkey * Kasuga Keita * Mat'chek * Matsu Goemon in the Month of the Monkey * Matsu Ikari * Matsu Masutaro * Mirumoto Gengyo in the Month of the Ox * Mirumoto Kyuzo * Moshi Hinome * Moto Shike * Oni Jakuchu * Saigorei * Seppun Juro * Shiba Hayako * Shiba Koseki in the Month of the Dog * Shiba Tetsuzo in the Month of the Dog * Shinjo Goheki * Toku in the Month of the Dog * Tsuburu no Oni in the Month of the Monkey * Tsuno Kaimen * Voitagi * Yasuki Nuroka * Yasuki Takei * Yasuki Tsukioka * Yoritomo Chimori in the Month of the Ox Category:Timelines